totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie II: Przegrana jednak boli
Billy: Yoł ludziska! Catalina: Serdecznie was witamy. Billy; Już w drugim podsumowaniu! Catalina: Naszego coraz to gorszego show. Billy: Gorsze w sensie złe. Catalina: '''Załapali na pewno! '''Billy: No nieważne.. rozgłoście się w fotelach, zapnijcie pasy bo zaczynamy nasze podsumowanie! 250px Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Studio Podsumowań, Toronto ''Oczywiście studio podsumowań nic a nic się nie zmieniło, może poza tym że pojawi się w nim więcej gości. Powitanie oraz Pierwszy Wywiad 250px Kamery powoli zbliżają się, przechodząc przez tłum widowni aż do sceny z naszymi bohaterami wieczoru wraz z prowadzącymi. '''Billy: '''Po naszym cudownie długim openingu nadszedł czas na początek odcinka. '''Catalina: Proszę.. Zaczęła go delikatnie głaskać. Catalina: '''Nie mów oczywistych oczywistości. '''Billy: Ale tak trzeba? Catalina: Ale to dziwne. Billy: Nie? Catalina: Tak.. trochę.. Billy: No w sumie.. Poul: '''Zgadza się z babą... Pff! Jeszcze zostań jej kurą domową. '''Catalina: A skoro się odezwałeś to powitajmy lożę przegranych looserów! Kamera przesunęła na lożę patałachów. Billy: '''Dobra.. lubisz powtarzać moje błędy. '''Rocky: Ej! Ludzie, wiecie że się kochacie? Billy: '''Pewnie! '''Rocky: To okazujcie sobie miłość.. Leila: Rozbudziłeś w sobie hipisa? Rocky: Nie, ale te ćwiczenia z tai chi były genialne. Od razu po tym moja sprawność poszybowała. Leila: 'Szkoda, że tylko siłowa dzięki. '''Rocky: '''Dzięki! ''Ta się uśmiechała. '''Rocky: '''Ej! '''Catalina: Skoro o hipisach mowa zaprośmy pierwszego gościa, który ich nienawidzi! Billy: On w sumie nikogo nie lubi.. Catalina: A już na pewno siostry! Billy: Nawet swoją dziewczynę traktuje oschle. Catalina: '''Jego nie trzeba przedstawiać! '''Billy: To czarny koń programu! Postrach wszystkich! Niedoszły finalista! Marcus! Kamera pokazała zasłonę, skrywającą wejście. Billy: 'Ej? ''Czekali chwilę ale się nie zjawiał. '''Catalina: Chyba nasz gość nie przybędzie. Spojrzała smutno, w międzyczasie przyczajony chwycił za Billy'ego i zaczął go dusić. Ten zaczął się wiercić. Catalina: Ludzie! Wiecie może kiedy przyjdzie? Ten dalej się z nim szarpał i złowieszczo się śmiał po cichu. Loża w milczeniu siedziała przestraszona. Catalina: 'Stażysto! Podejdź! ''Miała właśnie wstać i zaczepić, gdy nagle Marcus ją szturchnął. Obróciła się, lecz wyglądało to w miarę normalnie. '''Billy: Duszę się.. Ciężko dyszał aż padł. Marcus: '''Powinniście powiedzieć z której strony wejść. '''Catalina: Eh.. ci ludzie. Siadaj. Marcus: 'Z przyjemnością. ''Jak gdyby nic zajął miejsce. '''Catalina: '''Powiedz nam więc, jak to było w końcu? Co się stało że odpadłeś. '''Marcus: '''Cóż.. większość ludzi to po prostu zaślepieniu głupcy z ograniczoną możliwością kombinowania i własnej woli. '''Catalina: Oo.. cóż za ciekawe słowa. Marcus: '''W rzeczy samej. '''Catalina: W ogóle dziwnie mówisz. Marcus: Próbuję się opanować przez wybuchem furii. Lekko się osunęła, masując sobie niezręcznie bark. Catalina: Każdemu jest ciężko z.. Marcus: Powiedz to! Catalina: Z przegraną. Marcus: 'DO CHOLERY NIE Miałaś... ''Oberwał nagle strzałkami usypiającymi. '''Marcus: Jeny.. Zaczął się kołysać na boki. Catalina: 'A jednak ekipa daje radę! ''Billy wciąż się podnosił na kanapę. 'Billy: '''Dzięki za troskę.. ''Znowu nie mógł chwycić powietrza i spadł. '''Catalina: Powiedz nam.. Marcus: Jasne.. złotko! Wkur*iony jestem odpadnięciem.. ta? Catalina: '''Emm ta? '''Marcus: Moja drużyna to banda osłów.. nikt nie zaprzeczy nie? Gorszego przedszkola nie było.. a dlaczego idioci? Bo siostrzyczka ich omotała. Catalina: Właśnie! Jak to jest? Jak to w ogóle.. Marcus: Możliwe, że spokrewnieni? Ta... ona ma inną matkę, ja inną ale nie wie że to jej ojciec.. znaczy mój zostawił jej matkę. Widownia westchnęła smutno, podobnie jak loża. '' '''Catalina:' To smutne, naprawdę.. Marcus: '''Jakie tam smutne.. ona i jej matka to od początku były szmaty! Przynajmniej tak ojciec mówił.. '''Catalina: Naprawdę nie masz serca! Marcus: Ja grałem by wygrać.. ale nie wyszło.. drugi raz do cholery! Pierwszy raz słodkopierdząca Cilia odebrała nagrodę a teraz chora siostra! To do dupy jest. Próbował chwycić szklankę wody. Poul: Baby to samo zło! Wiedziałem! Leila: 'Przestań kur*a nas tak oceniać bo w ryja zarobisz! ''Dziewczyny nastroszyły się przeciwko niemu. '''Olivier: Panie, proszę. Catalina: 'Loża nam się ożywiła! ''W końcu Marcus padł na blat rozlewając wodę. Catalina: To dobry moment by sprawdzić co tam robią ludzi z cyklu zamknięci w dołku. Jak pamiętacie, zamknęliśmy przegranych w dziurze by posiedzieli ze sobą długi czas.. oto nasze efekty. Segment "Zamknięci w dole" 250px Ari stoi prawie roznegliżowana. '''Ari: '''Zobacz! '''Richard: Na co? Ari: '''Straciłeś to piękno natury! '''Richard: '''Pfff... '''Ari: Byłeś jak piesek.. z jednego krzaczka do drugiego! Richard: '''Skończ z tymi epitetami! '''Ari: Pewnie. Zakryła się ręką. Richard: I może gdybyś była mniej zazdrosna. Ari: '''Aha! '''Richard: Aha co? Ari: '''Wiedziałam! '''Richard: Co? Ari: Nie byłam jedyną. Richard: Nie no.. naprawdę nie kumasz. Ari: '''To ty mnie nie rozumiesz! '''Richard: Rozumiem twój brak zrozumienia, ale dobra! Ari: 'Nieporozumieniem to jesteś ty! '''Richard: '''Hah! Powiedziała ta co chciała mnie wziąć na owoc natury. '''Ari: '''I mówisz to co ja mówiłam. Gbur! '''Richard: '''Gbur, ale nie zakomplek.. ''Nagle Ari się na niego rzuciła i zaczęli się szarpać. 'Ari: '''Jak mogłeś mi się spodobać! '''Richard: '''Dlaczego z tobą kręciłem! ''W tej szarpaninie spoglądali sobie w oczy. '''Richard: '''Masz.. piękną głębię... '''Ari: A ty.. wspaniałe ciało i włosy.. Powoli się zbliżali i rozluźniali się. W końcu rzucili się do pocałunku. Yukiyo: 'Czy tym jest miłość? '''Nikita: '''Co za idioci.. skakali sobie do gardeł a teraz! ''Przyglądała się jak namiętnie się kochają. 'Yukiyo: '''Eh nie wybrali sobie złego miejsca. W anime w dużo dziwaczniejszych uprawiają.. '''Nikita: '''Weż.. '''Yukiyo: '''Ale to dziwne.. oni się nienawidzą i kochają.. to jest... sprzeczne! ''Czochrała się za włosy. 'Yukiyo: '''Jak można kochać nienawidząc się? ''W jej oczach pojawiły się żyły, wyszczerzyła zęby marszcząc twarz przyjmując naprawdę straszną minę. '''Nikita: Ja tutaj oszaleję przez was. Drugi wywiad 250px Ekran się wyłączył. Właściwie to prowadząca nie chciała wiedzieć co się stanie dalej. Catalina: To było.. z deka dziwne. Wzruszyła ramionami. Catalina: A oto oni! Ari całowała się z Richardem idąc na oślep prosto w lożę. Za nimi szła z wytrzeszczem oczu Yukiyo i wielce wkurzona Nikita. Nikita: '''To był chory pomysł.. '''Catalina: Sorki.. Nikita: 'Twoje przeprosiny nie są nic warte. ''Wkurzona siadła na lożę. 'Catalina: '''Co poradzę. ''Rozpromieniała uśmiechem wystawiając w górę ręce. 'Catalina: '''Chwyt marketingowy. ''Opuszczała ręce, przypadkowo uderzając w Billy'ego. Tak wciąż się wdrapywał na kanapę. xD 'Catalina: '''Czas więc na drugiego gościa! Ma niesamowite IQ, Ona wywaliła naszego pierwszego gościa i potem sama została wywalona! Ah ta karma! Powitajcie Georgię! ''Rozległy się odgłosy niezadowolona. Jednak pewna siebie wyszła i siadła obok Marcusa. '''Georgia: '''Witaj. '''Catalina: '''Powiedz nam. Tak przegrać.. '''Georgia: To strata dla każdego. Catalina: '''Naprawdę było blisko.. co poszło nie tak! '''Georgia: '''Derek.. myślałam iż był w porządku, a tutaj taki nóż w plecy. '''Catalina: Ale cię czymś zaskoczę. Włączyła wyniki jakiejś ankiety. Georgia: Hmm? Ankieta? Z przymrużeniem czytała. Catalina: '''Dokładnie! '''Georgia: Czy to co zrobiłam było słuszne? To było słuszne! Catalina: '''Nie do końca. '''Georgia: Bardzo do końca. Jedyną najlepszą opcją było wywalenie tego antagonisty. Spoglądnęły się na niego. Catalina: Em? Nie antagonisty. Georgia: Przy nim się mylę! On jest potworny, był potworny i napsułby. Catalina: 'Ale szczerze, on nie knuł aż tak. '''Georgia: '''CO!? ''Uniosła się. '''Georgia: Ty go bronisz? Catalina: '''Trochę nerwowa reakcja. '''Georgia: Każdy poczułby oburzenie! On był blisko wygranej. Napsuł krwi wielu ludziom! Wkurzona tupnęła nogą. Georgia: 'Sądziłam iż inteligencja zwycięży! Ale nie! ''Wymachiwała rękami. '''Georgia: W drużynie znalazł się bezmózg, klon szmuglera i jeszcze gorsze pseudo czarna agentka łowiąca kosmitów. Jedynie Ellen okazała się w porządku. Catalina: No.. Machnęła jej ręką. Georgia: Daj dokończyć! Nie uwierzę, że wyniki będą fałszywe. Catalina: Nie wiem co masz na myśli mówiąc fałszywe.. ale.. Ujawniłą w końcu wyniki, gdzie ponad 80% głosowała na opcję: To było niesprawiedliwe. Dziewczyna aż zaczęła kipieć ze złości. Georgia: Ta widownia jest naprawdę.. ściskała ręce. Georgia: 'Jestem spokojna z natury.. ale oskarżanie mnie... ''Uniosła pięść, aż wystraszona Catalina dała sygnał by ją uśpili strzałkami. Oberwała kilkoma i padła na Marcusa. '''Catalina: uff.. Przetarła czoło. Catalina: Nerwowi dzisiejsi goście. Może zapodamy coś ciekawszego! Zdobyliśmy supeekstra materiał. Ponoć jeden z naszych uczestników jest niezłym filozofem i zyskuje rekordowe rankingi popularności. Dlatego pokażemy wam nagranie, które ktoś wykonał poaza czasem antenowym. Sami to oceńcie. Oto mój pomysł, znany jako Mądrości zawodników! Na początek.. Vince! One-Shoot "Mądrości Vince'a" 250px John: Serio? Vince: No mówię ci! John: '''Filozofia? '''Vince: '''Pewno! '''John: '''Hah! Mądrą gadkę pewnie masz. '''Vince: Oczywiście. Sczerze odpowiadam wraz z mym sumieniem. John: '''Mogę pytać o wszystko? '''Vince: Oczywiście. John: 'Dobra to..Jaka potrafi być granica między bytem a bytem? '''Vince: '''Zasadnicza, ale to popadanie jednego w drugie potrafi być zabójcze w skutkach. Jedna decyzja decyduje o wszystkim. Czy ''t tłum czy jednostka nikt z nas nie powinien decydować. Wiażę się to z rutyną, monotonią. '''John: '''Nie ogarniam, ale dobra! Masz też prawo w dupie? '''Vince: A czy gdyby nie istniały standardy prawa, zakazy i nakazy to czy zapobiegło to przestępczości? Skoro prawo to tylko środek zaradczy i ograniczenie to nie powinno się tego zamienić na praktykę i rozwiązanie? John: '''Gościu! Nieżle.. a co z kasą? '''Vince: '''Pieniądze są koniecznością a wymiana jest konieczna do przetrwania? A co na to prawo przywłaszczania, czyż wszystko nie należy do natury a my powinniśmy z tego racjonalnie korzystać? Po co płacić za coś co każda istota powinna mieć zapewnione? To prowadzi tylko do wzrostu pożądania, wywołuje nienaturalne emocje. '''John: '''Dobra.. bo jeszcze się uzależnię.. '''Vince: Uzależnienie bywa przekleństwem. Ale jakie ono jest? Czy to zaślepienie czy kłamstwo wmawiane przez nas samych? Rozsądek nie umie znaleźć czystej granicy między sobą czy to ja nie potrafię jej odnaleźć? John: '''Przestań już bo zaraz pokażę ci się z złej strony.. '''Vince: Czy to co ja uważam za złe jest złem dla innych? A dobro jest dobrem dla innych? Czy to perspektywiczne spojrzenie każdego z nas definiuje je jako coś innego. John: W sumie... jak pomyślę.. miłość.. Vince: Miłość działa niczym uzależnienie. Tutaj jedynie nie działa zasada pohamowania, a gdy zostanie zerwana istnieją dwa wyjścia - perspektywa w przyszłość bądż życiem przeszłością. John: Nie gardzą Nikitą. Kasą tymbarskiej. Vince: '''Dla ciebie nie starczy złota na twoim wybitym diamentami BMV. Dla kogoś kawałek chleba zapewni szczęście przez eony lat. '''John: Ty tak samo dla kasy grasz. Vince: 'Porównanie dwóch ludzi pozwala tylko umniejszyć swoje własne błędy, wyszukując się błędów u innych. '''John: '''Znasz się na życiu niby? '''Vince: 'Życie jest niczym paradoks. Nie da się go rozwiązać, tylko zbliżyć do odpowiedzi która może być nie tym rozwiązaniem jakiego szukamy. Powitanie kolejnych przegranych 250px Wyłączyła nagranie. '''Catalina: '''Ah.. cóż za wspaniały materiał! Przejdźmy może do ostatnich wywiadzików, bo kończy nam się czas powoli. '''Cilia: Czegoś takiego w życiu nie słyszałam. Wszyscy się zaskoczyli. Leila: 'Cilia! ''Prawie wszyscy ją uściskali. '''Cilia: Przepraszam, chciałam być z wami od początku le nie mogłam. Catalina: Ważne, że już jesteś! Wstała i przytuliła ją. Cilia: Oww.. Przytulała również. Cilia: '''Naprawdę was kocham! '''Leila: '''jesteś taka urocza. '''Catalina: Dobrze, muszę wrócić. Czas goni. No to mamy jeszcze dwóch panów. Wow.. panie sobie zdecydowanie lepiej radzą. Ale przechodząc do szczegółów. Jeden z nich był dość przystojnym gostkiem, drugi niekoniecznie najlepszym tonie, a zwłaszcza w mowie. Zapraszam do nas Lorenza oraz Davisa! Lorenzo: 'Owww! ''Posyłał wszędzie buziaki. 'Lorenzo: '''Zobaczcie jak mnie kochają! ''Wzdychał i podniecał się tymi okrzykami. '''Davis: Mam ich w dupie.. Zaczęli ryczeć jeszcze bardziej. Lorenzo: Kochają cię! Davis: 'Niech się walą. ''Siedli razem na sofie. '''Catalina: Miło was widzieć. Lorenzo: Och i ciebie też kochana. Davis: Nieważne.. Catalina: '''To jak się czujecie? Przegraliście walkę o grubą kasę. '''Lorenzo: A jak się mam czuć? Zaczął się mazać. Lorenzo: 'Czuję się wstrętnie. ''Delikatnie oceirał swoje łezki. '''Lorenzo: Oni wszyscy wbili mi nożyczki we włosy! Davis: '''Boshe.. dlaczego siedzę obok geja.. '''Poul: Ważne, że woli chłopaków. Davis: '''Ja pierdole.. '''Ember: '''Zo za żałosne gwiazdki. '''Davis: ktoś się zgadza! yay. Ember: Mówiłam o nich.. Odepchnęła od siebie miziającą się parkę. Catalina: A ty co nam o tym powiesz Davisie? Davis: 'A co tutaj mówić! Baba mnie zlała.. ''Wytknął na Nikitę. '''Nikita; Tylko nie baba.. Catalina: Właśnie, jak już napomknąłeś.. o co z wami chodziło? Davis: O co? Że kurwa raz pomogłem jej się otrząsnąć, byliśmy kumplami do momentu aż nie wyznaliśmy sobie miłości. Ale ten popierdolony wypadek.. nic nie pamiętała, jak się nią opiekowałem w tym czasie! NIC! Nikita: 'Ale.. ja.. '''Davia: '''Dla mnie jesteś suką! '''Nikita: '''Przecież! '''Davis: '''Oh mam dość.. ''Wstał wkurzony aż nagle oberwał serią zastrzyków nasennych. 'Catalina: '''Ty też wybuchniesz? '''Lorenzo: '''A jest wyprzedaż apaszek w kolorze ochry? '''Catalina: '''Nie? '''Lorenzo: '''To skandal! ''On wstał i zaczął wymachiwać swoją apaszką, a ta tylko westchnęła i położyła głowę na ręce. 'Lorenzo: '''Toż to najpopularniejszy kolor. ''Zwinął apaszką. 'Lorenzo: '''Za tą kasę ile bym miał apaszek! Toż to nie fair! Wywalili mnie bo byłem piękny? Vince tylko chwali się gadką, ale to ja jestem piękniejszy! ''Uderzył ją chusteczką. 'Catalina: '''Ej! ''Rzucili się i zadali mu najboleśniejszy zastrzyk nasenny. '''Dominica: '''Zgolimy im brwi? '''Leila: Ty się nadasz. Pomyślą, że to facet zrobi. Nie poczują twojej dechy. Zakryła swój "biust" przed dziewczynami. Dominica: Wredni jesteście.. Poul: 'Polecam masektomię. Będziesz stuprocentowym kowbojem. ''Wszyscy poza Cilią buchli salwą śmiechu. '''Cilia: Ah.. jak i jej szkoda. Zaczęła ją przytulać na pocieszenie. Coś dla.... 250px Catalina: 'No to było cudowne! Ale zbliżamy się ku końcowi.Nim skończymy! Czas na niespodziankę. ''Wszyscy się rozbudzili. '''Marcus: Co się dzieje? Georgia: Huh? Marcus: Złaź ze mnie! Odtrącił ją na bok. Catalina: Mam wiadomość od Tori! Wszyscy pomrukiwali. Cilia: Może okaże się to dobrą wiadomością. Olivier: '''Z reguły wierzę w ludzi. Lecz jej słowom można nie ufać. '''Catalina: Przejrzyjmy więc! Włączyła film nadawany na żywo. Tori: No kochani! Będę dla was dobra i dam szansę. Jako, że ktoś zadebiutował z mojego wyboru, to żeby być fair muszę dać szansę komuś jeszcze. Nie mogła wytrzymać, aż w końcu wybuchła salwą śmiechu. Tori: 'Co ja gadam! Ahahah.. najchętniej bym jeszcze się pozbyła was więcej. Widzowie wierzą w "drugą szansę", błe.. to dla frajerów jak wy. Czyli przegranych! ''śmiała się dalej, aż do uspokojenia. '''Tori: Ah.. Ah.. to było śmieszne Tori. Tak więc, proste zadanko! Pierwszy kto odpowie na to pytanie wygra.. więc... Odkaszlnęła. Tori: 'Co jest.. ''Nagle Yukiyo wyskoczyła. 'Yukiyo: '''Miłość! Pojmuję ją! '''Tori: '''Zgadza się! ''Wszyscy wybałuszyli oczy. 'Leila: 'Że... '''Nikita: '''WTF? '''Poul: No genialnie.. kolejny babsztylk wraca. Oberwał w twarz od Leili. Cilia: '''Leiluś! '''Leila: '''Sorka ziomalko.. ale zasłużył sobie. '''Catalina: Więc.. Yukiyo! Wracasz do programu! Yukiyo: Ale ja.. Stażyści do niej podeszli i zaczęli ja ciągnąć. Yukiyo: 'Puścić mnei bo was wypatroszę! ''Rzucała się na wszystkie strony. 'Catalina: '''To koniec naszego programu. Jakie ploteczki przyszykujemy wam w kolejnym podsumowaniu? I życzymy powodzenia naszym kolegom w show jak i wam widzowie. Tak niech wasz faworyt wygra, a jeśli go nie macie szukajcie. ''Posłała buziaka aż ekran ściemnił się. Za kulisami 250px Po wielu godzina w końcu Billy siadł na sofę. 'Billy: '''W końcu! ''Uniósł dumnie ręce. 'Billy: '''Catalina.. możemy.. ''Jego mina sposępniała. 'Billy: '''No ej.. ''Przez scenę szedł woźny, zamiatając podłogę. '''Billy: Co za ludzie.. Wożny: 'Dokładnie.. ktoś tak zalał tu podłogę że aż ślizga się normalnie. ''Chłopak się wstydliwie zarumienił i chciał uciec, ale wywiną orła i znowu leżał. '''Billy: Auł.. '''Wożny: '''Eh te gwiazdy. ''Włożył mopa do wiaderka i zszedł z widoku. Powoli gasły światła, aż zapanowała ciemność. '' Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki